


Smoke in the Breeze

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Deaf Janos Quested, Established Relationship, Evil Sebastian Shaw, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Azazel and Janos have to be careful around Shaw. Measured distances, no eye contact. They don't allow Shaw to see them together, no matter how much it burns to stand mere feet apart and act like they don't love one another. But a mistake could cost them everything.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Smoke in the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Azazel and Janos have to be careful around Shaw. Measured distances, no eye contact. They don't allow Shaw to see them together, no matter how much it burns to stand mere feet apart and act like they don't love one another. But Shaw despises homosexuals as much as he despises non-mutants, and they have to be _careful_. 
> 
> They have to be careful until they don't; until they go with Erik.

Shaw had taken Emma away for a fancy dinner, leaving Janos and Azazel alone on the boat. Azazel didn't know how long they'd have, but he wanted to make the most of it, wrapping his arms around Janos, kissing him fondly, his tail rubbing against Janos's shoulder, before slipping down his back. Janos melted, moaning roughly into his mouth. 

Azazel always felt a little smug when he got Janos to make noises, given the man's normal silence. Janos couldn't hear, so he had no idea how loud he was being - and so a lot of the time he tried to keep silent, ashamed of the sounds that did escape. But Azazel thought those noises were beautiful, for all that they put them at risk of being caught. He wanted to tear apart every person who had ever made Janos feel his voice was something to be ashamed of.

Azazel put Janos's hand against his chest, moaning and purring in pleasure, letting Janos feel how much he was enjoying it. They probably didn't have time for anything more than a quick fumble, but he was happy to encourage this. Because it was fun. Janos looked nervous, his fingers flickering at his side, indicating to take care. Azazel nodded, and Janos wrapped his arms around him, pressing against his side, heart racing against him. Azazel's fingers tangled in Janos's hair, tugging gently as he pressed a kiss to his throat.

 _Apart._ Emma's voice barked into Azazel's mind, as Janos stumbled back slightly, one hand rubbing his forehead - Azazel could only assume he'd been punched in the mind by Emma's urgency to get them apart. Azazel tried to hold his breath, as Janos tried to smooth his hair down. Azazel felt slightly sick - they'd been too obvious, and if Shaw saw they would be in trouble. He wasn't due back for another hour or two. 

Azazel could see the faintest hint of a bruise at Janos's throat. He ported to his bedroom, picking up a deep blue silk scarf that Janos had given him as a gift, and returned to hand the scarf over. He knew that if Janos was seen by Shaw wearing it, then Azazel wouldn't be able to wear it in public - but it would keep Janos safe.

Janos nodded his thanks, tying it around his throat as the door opened. Shaw walked over towards them, looking them over curiously. His eyes narrowed slightly, looking at Janos suspiciously, and Azazel felt sick. He might be able to grab him - but there was nowhere for them to go, nowhere that they would be safe. Shaw would find them. He'd made it clear what he thought should happen with mutants that were flawed. That were 'traitors' to their kind. They were a species facing their own extinction, and any who weren't willing to fight that deserved to die.

After a moment Shaw stepped away, shaking his head, and Emma shot a glare at both of them.   
_Idiot._ She hissed sharply in his mind. Azazel sent back a mental apology, thanking her for her intervention. 

Azazel didn't even touch Janos for the next few days. He didn't want to risk that. He always kept a few steps away from him, kept his head held stiffly, his eyes looking straight ahead. That was safer.

He would be in trouble, if Shaw caught them. But Janos would be killed. Shaw had been suspicious from the start, telling him that he was ‘pretty’ in a way that made it clear that was definitely not something that a male mutant should be. 

Azazel knew that Janos was pretty, but he felt that was good. They stood apart as Shaw gave his orders, and Azazel noticed Janos's hand resting against his leg, his first and fourth finger straight down and the second and third tucked up against his palm. _I love you._

Azazel moved his tail slightly, a quick up-down twitch, confirming Janos's message. _I love you too_. Janos straightened his fingers continuing to watch Shaw, trying to read his lips.

***

Shaw was dead, and Azazel couldn't believe it. The man that had led them, that had promised them the chance of power, of acceptance, of freedom - he was gone. And in his place was one of the lab rats that Shaw had abandoned years ago. But Magneto was still committed to the cause, and they had nowhere else to go. 

He had rescued Emma. Angel was recovering from her injury, and the six of them were staying in a hotel that was run down enough that no one would ask any questions - even of the presence of a red-skinned man. Magneto had a room to himself, of course, because he was the leader. And it only made sense for the three girls to have a room together - that meant they could rest without having to feel concerned about their privacy. They could wander around in their underwear, or whatever made them happy. And then the third room - well, that was his and Janos's. With privacy, and no fear of being caught. 

They had to stay quiet, of course, but that wasn't new. The point was when the door closed, they were meant to be in the same space, and they could feel safe together. They could kiss, or just smile, or hold hands. The door was closed, and they didn't have to be afraid.

At least, that was what he told himself. Janos seemed happier now, no longer flinching and looking over his shoulder all of the time, just leaning against Azazel, his eyes closed.

They were curled up in bed together, Azazel tracing his claws across Janos's back, his tail brushing against his hip. They had been busy all day, and now they were just talking together. Janos had lifted his hands up to sign to him, discussing what they could do on their next day off. It was just an intimate moment, gentle, safe.

Unmistakable.

The door opened, and Magneto was staring at them.

Azazel knew he'd be in a better situation if he'd been caught with his cock in him. At least then he could blame it on Janos looking like a girl, on being quickly overpowered. But this was tenderness. And that, that couldn't be excused.

He swallowed down his sickness, tightening his grip on Janos. Janos had his back to the door, mouthing at his throat. He didn't know they'd been caught. They could run, but there was nowhere to go. He stared up at Magneto, then gently tightened his tail's grip around Janos's waist, guiding him up. He heard the soft noise of fear that escaped Janos's lips when he saw Magneto there. The man was still staring at them, and there was no denying what this was.

Janos was shaking, but he stepped forwards, hands moving as he desperately tried to take the blame.

Azazel moved to stand beside him, gripping him by the wrists, then entwining their fingers together.  
"We are both at fault."

Magneto looked from one to the other, and there was something that might have been sadness in his eyes. Azazel could feel Janos shaking, thought of how Shaw always looked when one of them had disappointed him. But Magneto shook his head.  
"Don't let it get in the way of the mission," he instructed, and walked away.

***

Azazel had held Janos close that night, relieved he could still feel him, that he hadn't been turned to dust or killed by a single movement from their leader. In the days that followed, he tried to work out a new balance, to discover where they stood now.

The two of them were warriors. Always had been. That wasn't about to change, but now they were able to admit that there was more to it than simply being colleagues. They could stand a little too close, and smile a little too easily, and they wouldn't be punished for it. They didn't have to live in fear.

Sometimes, Magneto would look at them with some kind of sadness in his eyes, but he always looked away if he saw them staring. Azazel wondered if he'd loved someone once. A woman who he had lost, and whose love had somehow saved him from hating them. Who had left their leader able to see the affection he had for Janos, and react not with disgust but sorrow.

In the end, what had happened to their boss was none of their business. They went about their work, served the Brotherhood, and with Magneto's acceptance, they no longer had to hide from any of them.


End file.
